


Man's Best Friend

by DawnWillBreakSoon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Music, Uenoyama gets to know Kedama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnWillBreakSoon/pseuds/DawnWillBreakSoon
Summary: It wasn’t that Uenoyama didn’t like dogs. He simply had not been around them much since he lived in an apartment that forbade pets. Still, Kedama could make Mafuyu smile and laugh more than just about anything else, so he was determined to befriend the dog.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Man's Best Friend

For such a little dog, Kedama could really cause a lot of chaos. For example, he was currently running in circles around Mafuyu’s feet as he got his supper, looking almost like he was intentionally trying to trip Mafuyu to make him spill the food. The Pomeranian was at the pantry door the instant Mafuyu had started walking toward it, and then darted to his master with his tail wagging and tongue lolling. Mafuyu didn’t appear to mind a bit as he danced across the floor with the hyper pup. Uenoyama, on the other hand, couldn’t watch the two without tensing and stressing about the dog being stepped on or Mafuyu falling. 

“Tama, watch out!” Mafuyu laughed and took a particularly large step to avoid the white fluff ball, “Are you ready for your supper? Yeah? Who’s a good boy?” Mafuyu continued to chatter animatedly at the tiny dog with little notes of laughter sprinkled in as well. His voice, which was so full of raw emotion and story when he sang, was even more melodious to Uenoyama when he laughed. Kedama seemed to bring that out of him more than anything else, and so Uenoyama was determined to befriend the dog. He just wasn’t sure where to start.

It wasn’t that Uenoyama didn’t like dogs. He simply had not been around them much since he grew up in an apartment that forbade pets. He couldn’t imagine ever talking to an animal the way Mafuyu did, as if it understood every word. Even though Uenoyama had to admit to himself that the way the two interacted could be cute as hell, it was definitely not something he would ever do. Plus, Kedama got white dog hairs all over his black clothes. 

“He likes you, you know,” Mafuyu had said one day while they were hanging out in his room. Kedama had trotted in with his head held high, sniffing at Uenoyama where he sat on the floor. 

“How can you tell?” he asked, starting to raise a hand to pet Kedama but immediately putting it back down when the dog pranced out of reach. 

“Oh I just know,” Mafuyu said lightly with a quick wink, “he has good taste.” Uenoyama grimaced at the compliment. Mafuyu’s flirting always seemed to catch him off guard. Still, the thick feeling that coiled his stomach when Mafuyu winked wasn’t at all unpleasant. Uenoyama sat stiffly when Kedama walked back up to him, staying frozen until he turned and ran across the room to Mafuyu. Mafuyu whispered something to the dog as he picked him up, ruffled his fur, and settled him on his lap. The dog gazed so intently at Mafuyu that Uenoyama had almost wondered if they could communicate silently. 

Today, however, there was no silence. The little dog yipped with excitement and continued jumping under Mafuyu’s feet, then sat on them while Mafuyu bent to scoop his food out of a bin. Getting the dog and the bowl over to the mat where he was supposed to be fed was enough of an ordeal to make Uenoyama sweat if he paid much attention. Finally, Mafuyu set the full food bowl down and Kedama stopped barking so that he could attack his food. Mafuyu petted him for a few seconds, then walked back to where Uenoyama stood watching from the entrance to the kitchen.

“Does he ever calm down?” he asked.

“Mm, yeah, sometimes,” Mafuyu said, “but not often. I think he’s pretty chill while he’s here by himself though.” 

“That’s good,” Uenoyama huffed, “hey, what do you want to eat tonight? I’ll run to the convenience store and get us something.” 

“How about udon?” he suggested, “We had instant soba noodles last time.” 

“Sure, be right back,” Uenoyama said, heading for his shoes.

“Actually, wait,” Mafuyu called, “Why don’t we let Kedama eat and let his food settle, then go together and I’ll walk him while you’re in the store?” Uenoyama’s stomach growled then, as if it couldn’t possibly wait any longer than absolutely necessary to eat. 

“Sure,” Uenoyama said with a cough to cover the sound, “whatever.” 

“Will you play me something on the guitar while we wait?” Mafuyu asked, his face open and hopeful.

“Sure,” Uenoyama said again, pushing off the wall he had been leaning on. When he returned with his guitar he found Mafuyu sitting on the kitchen counter, his legs dangling and a small smile on his face.

“Play something cool,” he insisted. 

“Hm, we’ll see,” Uenoyama said. He strummed a few chords to get into a groove, then let his fingers fly over a riff he often warmed up with. The instrument sounded different in the kitchen than it did plugged into an amp at the studio or in Uenoyama’s room, more hollow and metallic. Still, this was the language he knew best. There was something intimate about the understated notes floating around the room. Soon he was improvising and completely lost in the music. Mafuyu, entranced, soaked up every bit of it and started humming along. At the end of a particularly challenging run, Uenoyama paused and brushed his hair out of his face. He glanced up and flashed a smile at Mafuyu. The rush of making music always made him bolder. 

“Is that cool enough?” he asked, slightly out of breath. Unbeknownst to him, Mafuyu was all but melting inside from the sounds that came from the guitar and the faces Uenoyama made when he focused on playing. Uenoyama made eye contact after asking his question, and the look on Mafuyu’s face was intoxicating. His eyes were wide and his lips barely parted. He nodded and smiled before speaking.

“You always play the coolest things,” he said. Uenoyama grinned and played for a few more minutes, sneaking glances at Mafuyu as often as he dared. Seeing his boyfriend absolutely enthralled always sent a shiver up his spine. 

Finally, the melody came to an end and he set the instrument down. He took a deep breath and swiped at his hair again, still so caught up in the fading music that he didn’t notice Mafuyu slide off the counter and walk over to him until he grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled him into a kiss. Although the kiss surprised Uenoyama, he instantly leaned into it, sending one hand into Mafuyu’s hair and sliding the other from his shoulder to elbow. By the time they broke apart, both were out of breath. For a second they stared silently into each other’s eyes, then Mafuyu closed his and leaned in again. The kiss was firm and insistent, a new form of communication that slipped from one boy’s heart to the other with no chance of misunderstanding. Uenoyama didn’t notice the edge of the counter digging into his back as Mafuyu pressed against him, as he deepened the kiss and couldn’t hold back a contented groan when Mafuyu’s tongue sought permission to enter his mouth, and he was sure that he could have reveled in the heady taste, touch, and scent of Mafuyu forever until a high-pitched whine made Uenoyama jump and jerk his face away– he had forgotten about Kedama. Mafuyu sighed.

“I need to walk him now,” he said quietly, loosening his grip on Uenoyama’s jacket but not immediately letting go. Now it was Uenoyama’s turn to sigh. 

“Yeah,” he said, rubbing up and down Mafuyu’s arms before letting go. Mafuyu leaned in once more for a final kiss before releasing Uenoyama and turning around. 

“Okay boy,” he called to Kedama, “let’s go get the leash.”

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as the boys walked down the street. Uenoyama had his hands in his pockets and Mafuyu held Kedama’s leash in one while twirling his keys casually with the other. Kedama made sure they didn’t walk too quickly; his short legs were no match for the boys’ stride even when he didn’t stop at every single tree. Neither minded much though. The stroll was pleasant. When they reached the convenience store, Uenoyama went inside while Mafuyu and Kedama pressed on to a nearby greenspace. The bit of grass tucked between tall city buildings couldn’t properly be called a park, but it was enough to get Kedama’s feet off the concrete for a few minutes and play outside. By the time Uenoyama caught up with their food, Mafuyu and Kedama had run themselves out. Mafuyu lay under the shade of a tree with Kedama curled up next to him. Uenoyama felt his typical glare fade at the sight. 

“Hey,” he said when Mafuyu didn’t acknowledge his approach. The red-haired boy’s eyes opened, and he sat up. “You two have fun?” Mafuyu nodded. Kedama jumped up and yipped a greeting.

“He’s happy to see you,” Mafuyu translated, “I told you he likes you.” Uenoyama chuckled. 

“Yeah?” He squatted down and reached out to the dog more smoothly than before, rubbing his head and stroking his back. Kedama wagged his tail and licked Uenoyama’s hand. Maybe interacting with the dog wasn’t so hard after all. This, at least, was progress.

“Are you ready to head back?” he asked, turning to Mafuyu. 

“Yes,” Mafuyu said, brushing dirt from his pants and shortening Kedama’s leash. “Hey, why don’t we switch? I’ll carry the food, and you can hold Kedama’s leash.” 

“Uhh, okay,” Uenoyama said tentatively. Progress with petting Kedama didn’t mean he necessarily wanted to be in charge of the dog, but he almost never said no to something Mafuyu suggested.

“Here,” Mafuyu said, “I’ll shorten the leash for the busier streets so you don’t have to mess with it.” He clicked the leash back into its plastic handle so that Kedama could only run a few feet rather than the several he had been allowed in the greenspace. Uenoyama accepted the leash and handed the convenience store bag over. He held the leash awkwardly out from his body at first, but as they walked along the full street in the day’s closing glow, he slowly relaxed. By the time they turned into Mafuyu’s apartment complex, the leash hung comfortably at his side, Kedama happily panting just in front of him. When they reached the stairs, Kedama paused and whined. Uenoyama stopped and looked down. The dog sat down and whined again, panting heavily and tilting his head to the side. Uenoyama sighed, then picked him up and started up the stairs.

“You’re going to spoil him worse than I do,” Mafuyu laughed, “I never give in and carry him up. Now he’s going to demand it every time!” Uenoyama smirked and stroked Kedama’s soft fur. 

“What can I say,” he joked, “he likes me.”

“Yeah, well so do I,” Mafuyu replied, “but you’re not going to carry me up the stairs.” Uenoyama threw his head back and laughed, tempted for a second to scoop up Mafuyu and run the rest of the way up the stairs. But his arms were already full of the tiny dog (which was undoubtedly shedding all over his dark hoodie), and Mafuyu was already hurrying up the stairs ahead of him. 

When Uenoyama rounded the corner to Mafuyu’s floor, Mafuyu had the door unlocked and was leaning against the frame with an undeniably sappy look on his face. Uenoyama blushed and looked away, always surprised that Mafuyu, the guy who claimed he couldn’t communicate well, could sometimes convey so much without words and other times was as unreadable as a brick wall.

“What?” Uenoyama muttered defensively.

“Just appreciating my two favorite boys getting along so well,” he answered. Uenoyama’s face burned as he brushed past Mafuyu and focused more than necessary on setting Kedama down gently. The dog spun in circles as Mafuyu followed them in and closed the door. 

Uenoyama still didn’t see himself as a dog person, but if his interacting with Kedama made Mafuyu look at him in a way that made his gut clench and his face flush, then just maybe he could become one.


End file.
